Big Troubles
by your-wonder-land
Summary: Troy loves someone else... Well something. His mustache that is. Gabriella's determined to shave that thing off. What will she do? 3 or 4 shot! R
1. Its Time

**Based on Drake and Josh, the one with Josh and his mustache. **

Gabriella let out a sigh and stared at her boyfriend once again combing his new born mustache.

"Just shave it off." She groaned clutching her ears to black out the sounds around her.

"Lemme think," Gabriella lit up, "No"

She furrowed her brows together, "And why is that?"She asked as she intently watch Troy smooth the edges of his "friend".

"Because I love Sam." Troy smiled curling his lips together.

"What- Sam? You _named _your mustache." Gabriella was amused, but hurt because Troy didn't even say those words to _her _yet. But to a mustache? Something has got to be done.

"I did not!" Troy cried offensively, "It stands for... something."

"What?" Gabriella smirked.

"I-It stands for..." Troy froze for a minute.

"Uh huh, yeah?"

"Super Awesome Mustache!" Troy said proudly.

Gabriella sighed, "Ill give you 30 bucks to shave _Sam _off." She said as quickly as possible.

"No!"

"Why not?" She cried, "What do you want?"

"EVERYTHING."

Gabriella thought for a moment, "Does that include my cell phone? Just saying!"

"GABRIELLA!!"

"Well, does it?" She asked cutely.

"YES, YES IT DOES!"

"Well.. Well... You wanna know what Im gonna do?"

"What? What are you gonna do Ells?"

"Im... Im..."

She smirked crossing her arms in front of her chest and rose her hand to her knee sliding it up her skirt slowly as Troy's breath hitched in his throat. She rose it higher and higher until eventually it hit the end, but quickly retrieving her hand she snuck her other hand behind Troy's hair fluffing it around,

"Im not gonna kiss you."

Troy felt his mouth grow dryer and dryer, "Wait what?"

"I said I not gonna-"

"I know what you said!"

Gabriella smiled, "Until Sam is off I won't kiss you from know on."

Troy placed his hand on Sam but quickly put it by his side, "Fine."

"What?" Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"I went years without kissing a girl... I can wait." He said cheerfully.

Gabriella scowled, "You'll shave it off one day."

"What's that?"

Gabriella smiled evilly and walked out the room, "Oh nothing in particular."

"Gabriella..."

"La di da. La di da." She sung skipping down the stairs.

**I hope you liked it so far! **

**I want reviews for the next one!**


	2. Armor and a Horse

**As you see I'm rewriting 'Big Troubles' Chapter 2.**

**Let's face it, the first one sucked.**

**Here you go guys, REVIEW!**

Gabriella Montez walked through the flooding halls of East High with a smile smacked on her face, "Why are _you _so happy?" snorted Gabriella's twin brother, Aaron.

"What?" Gabriella asked innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about," Without waiting for Aaron's response Gabriella skidded down the halls, she grinned, "Hi"

"Hey Gabby," Troy quickly leaned down for a peck until Gabriella, shockingly, turned her head from Troy's view, shocked, Troy leaned in once more, earning the same actions from Gabriella, "Gabby!" Troy cried, "What's wrong?" quickly clasping his hands over his mouth he whispered, "Do I have bad breath?"

Gabriella managed to suppress a giggled and shoved her boyfriend playfully, "No silly willy!"

"You're officially scaring me Gabs, what's up? Why won't you-"suddenly realizing why Gabriella won't kiss him, Troy whined, "Oh, come on!"

"Troy, 'Sam' is the last thing I want coming in contact with my lips," exclaimed Gabriella.

"What are my other options?" Begged Troy.

Gabriella, unfortunate for Troy, she walked off, totally ignoring his question as if it never existed.

"What was that?" asked Aaron as her and Gabriella sat down in Miss. Darbus's classroom.

After quickly explaining the situation to Aaron, he laughed uncontrollably in his seat, clutching his stomach.

"Hey, I wanna laugh too!" giggled Aurora, Gabriella's and Aaron's sister, "Don't forget me," smiled Sharpay, Gabriella's best friend, "What up?"

"Please Gabriella!" cried Troy who nearly tripped over a near by desk, "I'm begging you! I'm on my knees, I'm on my hands, and I'm on my nose!"

**(AN: Can you imagine that? Lol)**

"Sad, sad, sad," Aurora smirked, clicking her tongue.

"Desperate much?" sneered Sharpay.

"Are you _that _desperate Troy?" Troy nodded, still on the floor, "Show me."

"And do what?" exclaimed Troy, "You want me to arrive to school; in silver armor and a horse? Jeez." Troy dramatically through his arms in the air.

"Okay," smirked Gabriella.

"Wait, what?" Troy stared at Gabriella, flabbergasted.

"You have until 7th period, got it?" Troy did not say a word as Gabriella, once again, abandoned him, Aaron stared at Troy disgustingly,

"You are a shame to the male race."


	3. Half a Stache

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM, yada yada yada.**

It was after school at the Bolton residents and Troy did not come to school with a horse, much to Gabriella's dismay.

"Why won't you kiss my big brother?" asked Annalisia Bolton, staring at Gabriella with her big, bold, and deceivingly blue eyes.

Snorting, Gabriella looked at her. "Have you seen his face?"

Cringing in disgust, she nodded. "It's disgusting! It's like- like a caterpillar or something." She exclaimed.

Suddenly, Gabriella's brain clicked, she smirked. "Wanna make a quick 30?"

All of Annalisia's innocence walked away as she propped both her elbows on the kitchen counter. "Are we talking cash or what?"

Twinkling her eyes, she leaned over and whispered. "Cash."

Midnight struck as Annalisia crept out her bedroom, and into Troy's bedroom, evilly holding up a razor. Silently crawling onto of Troy's bed, she clicked on the razor and began destroying the caterpillar.

"Hello?"

Freezing, Annalisia quickly threw the razor across the room and stood by the door, and smiled at her tired mother, who was rubbing her eyes.

"Annalisia, what are you doing in Troy's room?"

Staring at her mother, she lied between her teeth. "Saying good night to my brother." She explained, walking back to Troy, who was still sleeping. She bent over and gave him a light hug. "Good night little loser."

Accepting her answer, her mother walked off. Annalisia sighed in relief, quickly walking to her room.

"What, what happened?" Troy muttered, dragging himself to the bathroom. "Oh, half my mustache it gone." He laughed, not realizing what he had stated. Blinking he ran back to the bathroom, grabbing each sides of the mirror and screamed. "HALF MY MUSTACHE IS- IS-"

"In these situations, I usually say 'annihilated'." smirked Annalisia who was leaning against the bathroom door.

"ANNIHILATED!"

**L-O-L. Poor Troy. Want the next chapter?**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
